


The touch

by Ash2000z



Category: The Real Ghostbusters
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 18:56:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15691386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ash2000z/pseuds/Ash2000z
Summary: Egon is busy working on invention and cannot be bothered. However he gets little interruptions by the guys every second. Peter is noisy towards him. Winston invades space. Ray is talkative so is Janine. This results in anger for him and Egon yells at Janine and makes her cry.





	1. Chapter 1

"Now let's see." Egon said. He Sat down at his desk working in the room peacefully. Like the usual on every other day. The room was silent this time. There was no sounds of his friends arguing or talking. Not to mention the noise they make when playing ball in the room.  
Then came the entering. He didn't pay no attention to it though. He seemed to busy to notice. Someone came inside the room all slowly. It seemed silent at first. But then that person spoke. "Hey Egon whatcha making?" Peter asked.  
Egon continued to work, he was way too focused on his invention. As for Peter he entertained himself. He went for Egon's butt and felt it. Egon jumped up in his chair by the action. "Ah!" He looked at the window and saw Peter's face. His face had a grin. He was even laughing too. "Hehe you gotta admit Egon that was funny." He giggled.  
Egon turned around to look at him. He crossed his arms and gave off an annoyed expression on his face. "Peter that wasn't funny at all." Peter looked at him pleased almost like he was satisfied. "Oh yes it was Egon I've got your attention, mind telling me what is it that you're making over there." He questioned. Egon growled angrily, "It doesn't matter Peter now please leave." He yelled.  
Peter's face went confused at that moment. He walked to the door afterwards. Left out and closed the door. He went downstairs to the living room. Egon was once again in the room by himself. He turned around back to his desk in went to work again.  
Then came another ghostbuster, silently as he could he opened the door. Walked in the room. Then went behind Egon, moved his head over to the right and over. And watched him from the back. Egon felt breathing over his shoulder. This made him stop working. He sat up at the desk too. His face was facing the window. The reflecting of Winston was seen by him. Egon sighed, " Winston you know I can't work under certain conditions." Winston smiled, "I understand I was just worried about you Egon."

"I'll be fine Winston" he gave off a smile at him. As for Winston he walked out the room. "See you later then big guy." Closed the door and went down stairs. Egon was left alone once again to work.  
Suddenly another ghostbuster came in the room. He had opened the door rather loudly. "Hiya Egon what are you making?" The orange haired ghostbuster said. Egon lifted up his head once again and looked straight at the window. He say Ray's reflection. "Making a device that helps us on the job." Egon said. Ray smiled eagerly,"Oh boy can I see how it works then?" Egon continued to stare at him through the window reflection. "No Ray I'm not finished with it yet come back later when I'm done." Ray nodded at him. "Okay."

Ray left the room and closed the door behind. Like before a few times he was left again. Egon worked at the desk silently but he seemed mad. This made him bang his right hand aggressively on the desk. Finally someone else the last person. She sneaked her way into the room in sat on Egon's bed. Turned her body towards him then spoked. "Egon you look nice today I love your shirt." Egon ignored her and continued on his work. She spoke again, Oh Egon your hair looks even smoother than before." Egon stopped working at this moment. He pushed his chair away from his desk got up and walked over to her. He gave off a angry look at her. "For the last and first time Janine I am not in the mood now go down stairs."  
Janine trembled at the bass of his voice. She looked scared her eyes even watered. "Okay Egon." Janine got up off the bed and ran down stairs crying. She didn't even close the door.  
As for Egon he stood in the room looking at the floor. He sat on his bed, and layed back. He closed his eyes and tried to sleep. But it didn't work or happen because Egon found himself feeling upset. He felt bad for what he did to Janine and the guys. He opened how eyes suddenly and looked up at the ceiling. "I've gotta apologize."  
To be continued....


	2. Bathroom time out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winston catches Egon inside the bathroom. He is angry with him. He has heard that Egon made Janine cry. As a punishment for the act he spanks him. The door is opened and screaming can be heard from the outside.

Egon leaves his room and goes into the bathroom. He turns on the sink in washes his hands. The door remains open behind him. But he didn't pay it no mind, he continued to wash his hands. But then someone else entered the bathroom, it was rather quickly as well. He even closed the door behind him.  
"Yo Egon I heard you yelled at Janine earlier." Winston voice had a deep tone. "Um yes but it was only because I was very irradiated. " Egon turned off the sink. He turned around to look at him. Winston face looked angry. "Egon it doesn't matter if you were mad or not you can't yell at nobody it makes them upset." He took Egon by the collar of his shirt. Sat down on the toliet and layed Egon across his knees. Egon was sat up in the spank position.  
He pulled down his pants which revealed Egon's butt. He raised his hand up and smacked his butt. "Ouch!" Egon screamed. Winston continued to spank him. "You're gonna learn your lesson Egon." Winston said. Egon screamed loudly even more. He was even heard down stares by the rest of the guys.  
Meanwhile downstairs,  
"Here Janine does that make you feel better doll?" He asked. She sniffes, "Yes Peter thanks you too Ray." Janine sat at her desk. Her eyes were red and her make up was ruined. "It's alright Janine I'm sure Egon didn't mean to yell at you, besides Winston's gonna make him apologize." Ray added. Janine got up and went up stairs. She went by the bathroom and stood by the door. But then she peeked inside, she saw Winston spanking Egon. It made her laugh a little. Her face even turned red.  
"Now are you sorry Egon?" Winston asked. "yes Winston i have learned my lesson!" Egon screamed out. "Good now go be a good boy and apologize to Janine. " Winston released him from his lap. Egon got up and left from the bathroom. Then he went down stairs. As for Winston he got up from the toliet and left out too. Janine was left upstairs by the door alone. "I better hurry downstairs in fast." she said. To be continued...


End file.
